Adultes ? Pas tant que ça …
by Shikamaru27
Summary: Dray, dis moi ce qui ne va pas. Tout va très bien Harry. J’exulte de t’avoir en face de moi tous les jours depuis deux putains d’années, tu le sais ?


Voilà le petit OS des vacances ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira .

Adultes ? Pas tant que ça … 

J'attendais simplement qu'elle me réponde.

Mais j'aurais aimé qu'elle me réponde plus rapidement. Qu'elle me dise que bien sûr, il m'aimait autant que je l'aimais, que lui aussi crevait d'envie de me voir à chaque instant de chaque journée, et que bientôt il arriverait sur son cheval blanc pour me délivrer du supplice qu'était ma vie sans lui.

Bon, j'exagérais peut être un petit peu.

Mais elle ne me répondait pas. Elle s'était approché de la fenêtre ouverte de la cuisine et avait allumé une cigarette. Une toute blanche, très fine et jolie.

Comme elle.

Luna avait beaucoup changé. Je m'étais d'abord approché d'elle car elle ressemblait à ma mère. Son corps fin, son port de tête aristocratique. Sa folie aussi.

Et puis ma mère était morte. Elle me manquait terriblement. Mes parents étaient mon univers, ceux qui m'avaient inculqué mon éducation sans faille, ceux qui m'avaient fait hériter de leur beauté et de leur fortune.

Maintenant je sais qu'ils n'étaient pas parfait. Mais il méritent mon respect, mon admiration. Et mon amour.

Luna était devenue essentielle pour moi. En quelque sorte, elle avait remplacé ma mère.

Elle faisait preuve de cette affection et de cette autorité qu'ont seulement les mères. Et je ne la méritait pas, bien qu'elle me répétait le contraire à longueur de journée.

« Tu sais Draco, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te répondre. Il y a trois ans, je t'aurais dit qu'Harry t'aimais, mais qu'il avait peur du regard des autres. Peur de s'afficher avec le Serpentard, le fils de Mangemort que tu étais. Mais maintenant … Je ne le connais plus. Vraiment plus… »

« C'est à cause de moi ? »

« Que quoi ? »

« Que vous ne vous parlez plus. Peut être qu'il ne voulait plus parler à quelqu'un qui me fréquentait. »

« Non, bien sûr que non, Draco. Harry a arrêté de me parler bien avant que je ne te connaisse. Il disait avoir besoin d'air. C'était juste après la chute de Voldemort. Je me souviens l'avoir très mal pris … Je pensais vraiment que Harry nous avait manipulés pendant toutes ces années pour que nous l'aidions à tuer Voldemort. Et que, maintenant sa tâche accomplie, il n'avait plus eut besoin de nous. »

Elle s'était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et avait rallumé une cigarette. Ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Je sais qu'elle tenait beaucoup à Harry. Car c'était le premier qui lui avait parlé, au delà des apparences. Celui qui ne l'avait jamais appelé Loufoca.

« Tu sais Draco, Harry me manque beaucoup aussi … »

Et elle fondit en larmes. Bien sûr, je me suis levé. Bien sûr, je l'ai pris dans mes bras. Mais rapidement, j'étais en larmes moi aussi. Voir une femme aussi forte que Luna baisser les bras me rendait toujours comme cela. Alors si, en plus, on parlait de Harry…

Luna allait mieux. Elle me souriait pendant que je préparais du thé.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Bonjour Potter »

« Salut Dray ! Ca va ? T'as passé un bon week-end ? »

« Oh oui, comme-ci, comme ça. »

« Moi qui m'attendais à une de tes histoires hors du commun pour me mettre en forme … »

Tandis que je riais, il dit :

« Allez, reprenons notre _palpitante_ affaire, tu veux bien ! »

Je travaillais à ses côtés depuis bientôt deux ans. Après Poudlard, nous ne nous étions pas vus pendant un an. Et puis nos routes s'étaient croisées de nouveau. Une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Je ne saurais y répondre.

C'était peut être une mauvaise chose. Car sans ça, je l'aurais oublié. Je ne rêverais pas de lui chaque nuit. J'aurais peut être pu avoir une vie normale.

Mais au fond … Je sais que je ne veux pas voir la vérité en face. Que pendant cette année sans lui je dépérissait. Le jour où je l'ai revu c'était comme une libération. Sans lui, je n'étais plus rien. Lui, sans moi, il restait lui. En une année il avait changé. Il était devenu attirant, séduisant.

J'avais envie de lui comme jamais. Et, rapidement, j'ai eu besoin de lui plus que jamais.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

C'était un matin comme tous les autres matins. J'étais devant un grand café, j'avalais une tartine. Lorsqu'un hibou vint m'apporter la Gazette.

Je lui donne les noises que j'avais préparé pour lui, et finit tranquillement mon café. Les nouvelles peuvent bien attendre.

Je me décide enfin à ouvrir le journal.

Salazar …

En première page, une photo de Potter embrassant Zabbini à pleine bouche.

Comment réagir ? Que faire, que dire, que penser ?

Alors il avouait enfin au monde entier qu'il était gay. C'est qu'il n'avait plus peur du regard des gens. Et, de plus, il était avec Zabbini. Soit l'ancien bras droit du Seigneur des ténèbres.

Celui qui avait fait plus de meurtres que Voldemort lui même. Il n'avait pas été incarcéré, faute de preuves.

Alors moi, il m'avait rejeté parce que mon père était un Mangemort et que j'étais un homme.

Mais avec lui, il s'affichait sans scrupules.

J'envisage de m'enfermer dans ma chambre et d'y rester pour le restant de mes jours. Mais il y avait un problème. Si je n'allais pas au boulot, Potter le verrait. Il ferait sûrement le lien avec l'article de journal. Et de fil en aiguille, il découvrirait tout !

Salazar, je ne _pouvais pas_ manquer le boulot aujourd'hui. Pour savoir comment regarder Potter en face, j'aviserai.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Hey Draco, la forme ? »

« Oh oui, je _jubile_ »

« J'avoue que tu as _vraiment _l'air de quelqu'un qui jubile. »

Je lui décoche un regard noir et il plonge dans ses dossiers. Monsieur pense qu'il est en position de faire de l'ironie.

J'étudie ce cher Potter une bonne demi-heure. Juste assez de temps pour pouvoir aller faire une pause café sans éveiller de soupçons quant à mon humeur.

Parce que, même passablement déprimé, un Malfoy ne doit rien laisser paraître ! Eh bien oui, rester de marbre en toutes circonstances, c'est la règle n°3.

Mais ne voilà t-il pas qu'il me rejoint. Moi , pitoyablement avachi sur la machine à café, et lui, qui me surplombe de toute sa splendeur. Merlin, c'est qu'il doit l'aimer son Serpentard pour porter des vêtement aussi … Merde, aussi sexy quoi !

Il a sortit le grand jeu, chemise blanche qui laisse agréablement apparaître les muscles finement dessinés de son dos, et pantalon noir, très basique, bien qu'un poil trop moulant pour un pantalon de travail.

Enfin, monsieur est directeur, alors bon …

« Même le grand Potter a besoin d'une pause café ? » Dis-je narquoisement.

« Non, je m'inquiètes quant à ton état de santé Dray. Tu es bien pâle »

Ma discrétion doit certes avoir des limites …

« Si tu ne l'avais jamais remarqué Harry, je suis _tout le temps_ pâle. Je suis un Malfoy. »

« Hé bien, Mr Malfoy, vous êtes beaucoup plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée. Je vous offre une journée de congé, si vous le désirez. »

« Non Harry, je ne le désire pas. »

« Bien. C'est moi le patron ici, et je le désire. »

Sur ce, il me prend par les hanches et nous transplanons.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Harry, ramènes moi au bureau. »

« Non Dray. Dis moi ce qui ne vas pas. »

« Tout va très bien. J'exulte de t'avoir en face de moi tous les jours depuis deux putains d'années, tu le sais ? »

« Pas d'ironie Draco, si tu va très bien, moi je ne vais pas bien. Et je vais te dire pourquoi. »

S'il me parle de Zabbini, je le tue.

« Comme tu le dis si bien depuis deux _putains _d'années je te vois presque tous les jours. Depuis deux putains d'années j'essaie d'être sympathique avec toi. Depuis deux putains d'années j'ai l'impression de faire la discussion à un mur. Depuis trois putains d'années mes sentiments envers toi n'ont pas changés. Je ne sais pas où tu en es. Où nous en sommes. »

Merlin. Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie ? Est ce seulement une grosse farce pour lui ? Ou est-ce vraiment la vérité ?

Je dois avouer que moi non plus je ne sais pas où j'en suis.

« Désolé Harry je…Laisse moi partir s'il te plait. »

« La porte est ouverte. »

Son regard est dur. Désolé Harry, c'est toi le courageux ici, moi je suis celui qui fuit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'ai descendu les escaliers en trombe, il a du m'emmener dans son appartement. Et j'ai couru, couru, jusqu'à être à bout de souffle.

Là, j'ai transplané chez moi et je me suis mis à pleurer. A pleurer sur mon passé, sur mon présent. Sur mon incompréhension. J'aimais Harry. Je l'aimais, vraiment. J'avais tellement peur que tout cela ne soit qu'une blague pour lui…

J'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui m'aiderait à comprendre tout cela.

Sans hésiter, j'ai envoyé mon Patronus à Luna pour lui dire de venir chez moi. Que j'avais réellement besoin d'aide. Besoin d'elle.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

« Draco, j'espère que tu as une très bonne raison pour me faire venir maintenant, j'étais à deux doigts d'approcher un Héliopathe ! »

« Je viens de parler à Harry. Enfin, Harry vient de me parler »

« Bon sang, comme si il ne t'avais jamais parlé ! Et qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? Bonjour ? Ou peut être bien merci ? »

« Non, il m'a dit qu'il essayait d'être sympathique avec moi depuis deux ans mais qu'il avait l'impression de parler avec un mur. Qu'il ne savait pas où il en était et que ses sentiment pour moi n'avaient pas changés depuis trois ans .»

« Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Quel message crois tu qu'il essaie de te faire passer ? »

« Je ne sais pas Luna. Je ne sais pas s'il veut seulement me déstabiliser. S'il cherche juste quelqu'un pour baiser ce soir. S'il veut simplement me dire que, comme il y a trois ans, il veut être ami avec moi… Je ne pourrais pas être son ami, tu sais ? Je l'aime bien trop. En ce moment même il me manque, je … J'aimerais le voir. J'aimerais lui parler, le prendre dans mes bras. Mais j'ai tellement peur de ses intentions… »

J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu un enfant. De demander à ma mère que signifiait un acte en espérant qu'elle saurait me répondre. Et surtout qu'elle saurait m'en protéger, me rassurer.

« Draco … »

Elle me fixait de ses grands yeux gris. Elle s'alluma une cigarette, sans me quitter des yeux. Moi je fit apparaître du thé.

Je lui prit une cigarette et fit finalement apparaître un verre de whisky. Je n'étais plus l'ange que j'avais été.

Je me demandais ce qu'Harry faisait en ce moment. S'il était retourné travailler. S'il se disait qu'il avait du manquer de tact et qu'il n'y aurait personne dans son lit ce soir.

Suis-je bête.

Ce soir, dans sont lit, il y aura Zabbini …

D'ailleurs pourquoi Potter me disait tout cela aujourd'hui ? Alors que, ce matin même, j'avais découvert sa liaison avec un autre ?

« Draco ? »

« Oui Luna ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu, toi ? »

« Je … je ne lui ai pas vraiment répondu. J'ai pris la fuite. »

« C'est ce que je pensais. Je pense que tu devrais aller le voir. »

« Et ? Lui dire quoi ? »

« Lui dire ce que tu viens de me dire »

« Tu sais très bien que j'en suis incapable… »

« Je te laisse réfléchir Draco. Tu sauras prendre la bonne décision, n'oublies pas combien je t'aime »

Elle m'embrassa sur le front et partit.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Cher Harry,_

_Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi je t'envois cette lettre alors que je te vois tous les jours. Car ce que je vais te dire, je n'oserais pas te le dire en face. Car je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne suis pas sûr de moi. Je ne suis pas sûr de toi. Ce matin je te découvre avec l'ancien bras droit de Voldemort en ouvrant la gazette. Et quelques heures plus tard tu me dit avoir garder les mêmes sentiments pour moi depuis trois ans. Est-ce vrai ? Ou est-ce simplement une mauvaise blague ?_

_Tu te souviens, il y a trois ans tu a arrêter notre histoire car j'étais un homme. Et car j'étais un fils de Mangemort. Tu ne pouvais donc pas assumer ça pour rester avec moi ? Mais, pour Zabbini, tu le peux ?_

_Peut être veux-tu deux relations en même temps ? _

_Dis moi Harry. Si je me trompe entièrement. Dis moi ce que je dois penser._

_Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est toi le patron._

_Dis moi quoi faire._

_Je suis là pour exécuter._

_Draco._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J'avais mis longtemps à envoyer cette lettre. Je doutais de moi. Mais Harry me répondit rapidement. Si je m'étais appliqué pour choisir les mots justes, lui avait écrit à la hâte sur un morceau de parchemin.

_Dray, si je me suis affiché avec Blaise c'est seulement pour te montrer que je n'ai plus peur du regard des autres. Qu'être avec un homme, avec un Serpentard ne me dérangerait pas. Mais Blaise est simplement un ami à moi. Il a accepté de faire cette photo pour que tu comprennes. Jusqu'où je pourrais aller pour toi. Ce n'était pas la bonne solution, je le comprends maintenant. Dray, je t'aime toujours, crois moi. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra, je te le promet. Viens chez moi quand tu te sentiras prêt. Je t'aime … Harry._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Il m'aura fallu une semaine. Une semaine de doutes, de remise en question et de discussions avec Luna. Pour finalement être devant son appartement, les mains moites et un mal de ventre atroce.

Je le soupçonne de savoir que je suis là. Je me demande parfois s'il n'a pas hérité de certains dons de Dumbledore… Je pense qu'il veut m'attendre simplement, comme il me l'a promis.

Je monte les escaliers, lentement, marche par marche. Je respire fort pour faire partir mon angoisse. Je suis enfin devant sa porte. Je ne peux plus reculer. Je frappe lentement trois coups à sa porte.

Il m'ouvre immédiatement. Il a l'air soulagé. Une étincelle de joie danse dans ses prunelles. Il me sourit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Comme pour se retenir d'éclater de joie.

Salazar, j'ai attendu trois ans, je n'attendrai pas une seconde de plus pour me jeter dans ses bras.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La douce lumière de l'aube me réveille. Harry dors dans mes bras. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot. Seulement des gémissements, des cris de jouissance.

Mais ça a toujours été comme cela entre nous.

Peut être qu'un jour cela changera.

En attendant, Harry se réveille et me sourit.

Merlin, promet moi que ce sera comme ça jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

« Hey Draco, la forme ? »

Je lui souri et répond :

« Oh oui, je jubile … »

**FIN**

Hé bien c'est fini… Ce OS a beau être court, je me suis attaché aux personnages … Allez savoir pourquoi ! J'aime bien l'idée d'une grande amitié entre Draco et Luna . Si certains points ne sont pas clairs, je serai ravie de vous éclairer ! C'est fou, en regardant les statistiques ( j'ai enfin compris comment ça marchait ) Je me suis rendu compte que très peu de gens laissaient des reviews par rapport au nombre de gens qui lisent ! C'est dommage ! J'adore vos petits mots moi ! Voilà, c'était le message d'une Juliette désespérée (ouais presque :p ). Enfin voilà, n'hésitez pas a laisser un petit mot sur vos impressions !

Bisous à tous, et merci d'avoir lu jusque là ( même si vous ne laissez pas de reviews ! ).

Shikamaru27.

PS : Je me suis totalement embrouillée dans les temps ce qui nous donne une histoire au présent/passé, sorry !


End file.
